Simplify the following expression: ${k-5(3k-6)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-5}$ into the parentheses: $ k {-5(}\gray{3k-6}{)} $ $ k {-15k+30} $ Combine the $k$ terms: $ {k - 15k} + 30$ $ {-14k} + 30$ The simplified expression is $-14k+30$